I'll play for you
by RedAugust
Summary: Their world in then end... merely a 'what if'... but... what if?      And sorry for any errors. I'm not the most fantastic editor in the world


Prologue:

When all is said and done,

They said,

Well all is said and gone,

But I'm not done.

I still breathe, I've still got legs

Although I stand alone,

But I will do what I was taught,

Always and all along…

I'll keep walking…

On this ground so saturated,

In stones, and ash, and blood

On this ground so littered,

In bones and swords and blood.

I'll keep walking though I cry

Amid the smoke and gone

The dead lay all around me

My heart fills with a song.

I must leave, I tell myself,

As the tune in my soul gets stronger,

I must go, I tell myself,

I mustn't stay any longer.

Story:

I re-enter that room so clean and white… seeming untouched at first… but… the walls seem to have crumbled some… the piano is untouched though…

I see him then… on the far side of the instrument, lying down… he seems to be resting… it's good to see he's okay… so I'm not the only one still alive.

I tread carefully to the bench and pull it closer to where I need it. I adjust my sleeves, poise… and hesitate. My eye wanders down to Kanda on the floor… he wouldn't want me to wake him…

I look a little closer… his eyes are slightly open…

I start to tremble as I reach slowly down to him… Despite my movement, I don't draw his attention… I touch him and my stomach wrenches, my throat closes up, and I shut my one uninjured eye…

He's cold.

When I manage to look at him again, I scan him slowly to determine cause of death… nothing apparent...

I sigh heavily- a shuddered breath- and look at him once more letting the tears come… and then freeze solid.

From his clenched right hand… two long black strings are strung out…

_What is in his hand?_

Respectfully I say a short prayer before disturbing his body and then open… his… hand…

I swallow against the bulge building ever more in my throat as I lift the small black item from his grip.

I stare at it… and brake.

I have never been so hallow before in my life! I let them down… All of them... I let them all die! What humanity is there to save when there's no one left alive in the end?

I quickly lose myself in my tears, consumed by my crying, calling out to God saying, "No! I'm broken! I'm hopeless! I Failed! I killed them! I should die! I should die! Die! I SHOULD DIE!" I scream and crack all the legs off the piano by kicking them. I call upon my innocence, "**I'LL NEVER PLAY AGAIN!**" I scream again and draw my arm back to finish everything off…

I get grabbed from behind…

I fight them… "NO! KANDA! LAVI! I KILLED THEM!"

"_No_ Allen!" my attacker shouts back, "I'm here! Allen!"

I quit struggling, still sobbing, and deactivate my weapon.

"Easy buddy… I'm here…"

I hear the voice… there's not a doubt in my mind…

I spin in his arms and embrace him tightly, still emotionally wretched. Then I stop again and pull away in horror. "Lavi… you're bleeding… Lavi you're hurt!" I glance down at my now slightly blood stained sleeves and back up at him.

He smiles softly, "Nothing much… But so are you."

I look away.

He holds out a trembling hand, "My eye patch?"

I hand it to him gently, "How did Kanda get it?"

Lavi looks reverently over at the body on the floor behind me, "I don't know... I lost it during the battle… he must have found it."

"Lavi?"

He looks at me.

I want to ask him to see the right side of his face… but I back off and turn away ashamed of the thought. "Put your eye patch on."

"Kay." I hear him say and take a step.

I flinch at a small dark item drifting down in front of my face. I try to reject it, but he catches my head and puts it on me anyway. I try again to pull away as he ties it, but he shushes me and tells me to hold still, "This'll hurt a bit." He tightens it and I jolt at the pressure on the tender wound. "Your eye rejected you…" Lavi mutters to me almost seeming irritated by the idea.

I nod and touch the fabric with the tips of my fingers.

"I know that's made for the other eye, but it's the best I can offer. "Lavi sighs seeming disappointed with his efforts to help me.

"It's fine… but what about you?" I turn back to him.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest…" Lavi staggers over to the broken piano and slowly, painfully sits down, leaning against it.

I watch as if I am in just as much pain as he extends his legs flat on the ground in front of him with a groan.

After a beat, he looks back over to me, smiles tiredly, and lightly pats his leg, "Come here."

I obey and move to sit next to him, but he pulls me onto his lap.

I object by trying to move off of him , but he wraps his arms so securely 'round me and rests his temple on my shoulder, breathing deeply. "You're alive…"

I'm uncomfortable… but he seems happy… so I stay still.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi's voice inquires weakly.

"Yes Lavi?" I tip my head down and turn it some to see past my shoulder to his battle worn features.

"Play something for me? For Kanda and I?"

"Um… Sure." I nod, "I'll play for you... If it'll help…"

He hugs me a little tighter as thanks before letting go so I can stand.

I stare back at him, thoroughly concerned by his request and actions… but I follow through kneeling before my collapsed instrument, and setting my nimble, shaky fingers on the ivory, unsure if it will still work. But if it does… I don't want to play the 14th's song… but I don't know anything else…

I choke back my nerves and look at Kanda… then at Lavi… He's panting a little… I have to tend him.

I move to do so, but he lifts a hand to stop me, and then turns his head toward me with a weak, easy, fond, scared smile and an emotional glaze in his deep foggy emerald eye, "Just play… please."

I turn back to my keys… set my fingers on them again… and decide what to play… I begin to play the 14th's song…

Backwards...

Lavi smiles wide, realizing the tune and lays his head back, closing his eye, his bangs falling away from his usually covered eye.

I notice by the shape of his eyelid, he has no eye there. I want to ask, but I back off on the thought to focus on the song. I keep playing...

Then… I hear him whisper,

"_Allen's_ song…"

I see him exhale deeply after speaking… and my piano suddenly cuts out…

I look down at the keys…

I press some down and it doesn't make sound…

My brow furrows, "I'm sorry Lavi… I don't know what happened… Lavi?"

He doesn't move…

I start to cry again... softly... "Oh Lavi…"

_I'm alone…_


End file.
